Thunder
by sonyscreens
Summary: Ichigo and Soifon go do a little talking and remembering. Songfic. Oneshot. Summary sucks I know. Please Read And Review! Hope You like it.


**Title: Thunder**

**Pairing: Ichigo x Soifon**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: K **

**Song: Thunder by Boys like Girls**

**Dedication: Tsurumaki (Your IchiSoi story rocked my world!)**

**I know, I know, I should be updating "Hollow Inside". This was an attempt to improve some of my writing. There are two mentions of character deaths in this story. Ichigo and Byakuya. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Nor do I own the song Thunder or the band Boys like Girls.**

_**-----**_

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried-_

Ichigo met her at the Division arch. Both of them said nothing as they embraced. Then she turned and started to walk down a dirt path. She beckoned to him and he strode to catch up with her.

They kicked up dust as they walked along. This was a rarely used path. Towering trees grew on both sides of the path and obstructed the sun, letting only a few beams to filter through their branches. The dirt path soon gave way to a field of grass. They emerged from the cover of the trees and the flaring sunlight made them cover their eyes.

Ichigo removed his hands from his eyes and smiled at the girl beside him. The sunlight caused a halo of light to appear on her hair. She was gazing out at the field of shimmering grass; gently swaying in the cool breeze.

Her hands moved up and shed her captain's robe. She set it onto the ground. She was now just wearing the Special Corps uniform that exposed her back to the breeze.

Yes, she was quite a looker.

_I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

Soifon turned on the spot slowly and sent a smile at him. She walked into his arms and embraced him tightly. She felt his arms wrap around her waist. He lowered her gently onto the ground and sat down beside her.

"You know… I've been thinking." Soifon started. She lay down and stretched her arms out.

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo replied, also lying down, "About what?" He shifted slightly when Soi moved closer.

"A hell of a lot of things…" Soi gazed up at the free floating clouds. They seemed much closer to the ground in the Soul Society than in the world of the living. "Like…when we're gonna have kids."

Ichigo jerked nervously. He didn't think that the conversation would mention this. He glances at her and saw her hurt expression.

"You don't want to…?" She asked, a little hurt. His arm crept around and he started to run his fingers through her raven black hair.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder_

"Of course I do…I was just a little nervous when you mentioned it. Caught me off guard that's all." Ichigo said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Oh ok." She said, relieved. She noticed that Ichigo had taken something out his pocket. It was a picture of him and his group of ryoka friends.. In the picture he was lying on the bed with his hands behind his head staring at the camera sideways with a scowling face.

The quincy was off to the side sewing something and staring at the camera. The big one with the armored arm was standing looking out the window. The girl with a big…er…chest was sitting by the bed smiling happily.

This picture was taken about a month before Ichigo died from serious wounds inflicted by a very powerful hollow.

When he had arrived in the Soul Society, he was automatically entered into the 2nd Division as the Assistant Captain.

By her request of course.

_Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_

She had just wanted him for his tremendous power. She never expected to fall in love with the orange haired Soul Reaper.

As the months went on, they grew closer and closer together until one day Ichigo asked her out for a vacation in the world in the living.

There were some events that changed their lives and made them realized that they were meant for eachother.

"So…what are we going to name them?" Ichigo questioned, now interested in the subject. He rolled over half way and propped him self up on one elbow.

"I'd like to name one…Zesika." She whispered softly, closing her eyes. The coolness of the grass beneath her was very comfortable. A sudden warmness came upon her shoulder. Ichigo had his hand there and slid it up to her forehead.

She opened her eyes. "Hey, what are you doing Strawberry?" Soi asked playfully.

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe theres a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain_

"Touching your forehead of course." Ichigo smiled. She grabbed his head and brought him into a fierce kiss. A stray breeze blew their hair around and ruffled their uniforms.

They separated, breathing a little harder. Ichigo rose to his feet and pulled his companion up onto her feet. She smiled at the carefulness of her friend's grip. He was always gentle with him and his friends. With an exception of the one named Keigo.

"And what do we have here?" Came a voice. The pair turned around to see Rukia standing with her hands on her hips at the end of the path. She wore a mischevious smile on her face.

She had become kind of like a daughter to Ichigo and Soifon ever since her brother had been killed. It had taken 3 days, Captain Unohana, Ichigo, and Soifon to get her out of her quarters. As soon as she walked out of the room, with tears still in her eyes, she had proclaimed Ichigo and Soifon her new "parents".

She ran to the two and pulled them both into a hug. "Loving…I hope." She said happily, knowing that Ichigo would go red in the face. After all, that's why she had come.

Surely enough, redness covered Strawberry's face. The two girls laughed lightly at this. Soifon bent down and picked up her captain's robe.

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa

Ichigo and Rukia slipped it onto the Captain and stood back. They winked at eachother and bowed good-naturedly. Soifon laughed and started down the path. Rukia ran up beside her, smiling happily. Ichigo came through the middle and draped an arm around each of them.

The three disappeared down the dirt path; where towering trees grew on both sides and filtered the sun through their branches.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder, and I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder_

-------


End file.
